


Is It A Date If You're Bandaging His Wounds?

by BeaconLikeFromTV



Series: Tiny TAZ Stories [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Blood, Drabble, I don't remember what it's called but he's patching up his wounds, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt, it's not graphic but I wanted to tag it, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconLikeFromTV/pseuds/BeaconLikeFromTV
Summary: Taako was bored, sure, but this isn't what he expected to spice up his afternoon. Rated mature mostly for language. This is from a drabble prompt list from prompt-bank on tumblr, this takes place post first date but pre finale.





	Is It A Date If You're Bandaging His Wounds?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Taako or Kravitz before so please bear with me if it's a little clunky.

**Prompt: #67 "you're bleeding all over my carpet"**

Taako is not the dish-doing type, usually he'd just use a spell but he is incredibly and absolutely  _ bored. _ Merle is off god-knows-where probably having an affair with a ficus, and while he isn't sure what Magnus does in his free time, maybe with Carey and Killian or trying to convince Lucas to help with making a suit a dog could wear to allow them on the moon, either way he isn't home. So he goes about his business almost done when a gust of wind hits his back, stopping, tense and anticipating something bad, his ears folding down waiting. 

"Taako," The familiar work accentless voice of Kravitz fills the silence, his breathing heavy. 

Taako turns on his heel practically throwing the cup he was holding down, just in time to see Kravitz crumple to his knees, the portal behind him closing and scythe dissipating. 

"Holy shit Kravitz!" Is all that comes out his mouth as he rushes across the room to brace the man. 

Kravitz is shaky, barely able to hold himself up before Taako catches him in an embrace, letting Kravitz lean against him and breathe for a moment. 

"Taako, I'm sorry, I needed to get out of there and this was the first place I thought of," He says his chin on Taako's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

That wasn't entirely true, his only thought in that moment had been  _ Taako _ not his apartment. 

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you," Taako's voice is gentle but worried as he looks him over, eyes widening a little when he notices the blood on the carpet beneath them. "Uh Kravitz? Honey you're bleeding." 

"Oh fuck," Kravitz says, regaining enough strength to lean back so they are looking at each other. "I didn't realize they'd actually managed to hit me." 

"Come on, let's see what your whole deal is," Taako says getting up and helping Kravitz over to the couch so he could actually see where the blood is coming from. "What happened?" 

"Necromancers," Kravitz says, allowing Taako to undo the clasp on his cloak and take it off. "They don't take very kindly to me and they know enough spells to fuck me up  _ real _ bad."

Kravitz's white shirt is disrupted by patches of red, one near his collar another on his right arm and the biggest and obviously the cause of the puddle on the carpet on his right side. 

Taako's face must give him away because Kravitz quickly looks down before wincing.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I can heal and pretty quickly at that," Kravitz says. 

"Okay bucko but if you think I'm not gonna patch you up you're wrong," Taako says, putting his hands on his hips, his ears now up again.

Taako walks out the room not waiting for his response to get the first-aid kit, coming back and putting it on the couch next to Kravitz. 

"You're gonna have to lose the shirt, or I can take it off if you're still shaky," 

"I got it," Kravitz says, carefully removing it and ignoring the stinging in his wounds. "Uh, is me being here going to freak out your roommates?" 

Taako tilts Kravitz's chin up so he can get to the scratch on his collarbone easily, this one small enough to cover up with a fantasy band-aid. "Ehh maybe, but honestly? I don't even give a shit my dude." 

Kravitz laughs softly, Taako enjoys the sound. Gently he cleans the wound on his arm before bandaging and wrapping it, securing it with a safety pin, he can feel Kravitz watching him as he works.

“You do this often?”    
  
“Is that some jealousy there tall dark and handsome?” Taako says with a smirk, tucking his hair behind his ear to keep it out of his face as he gets ready to patch the worst injury. “No usually it’s just my own injuries, I don’t remember when I learned but it’s come in handy many times.” 

Taako gets Kravitz to lay back on the couch so he can reach what he’s working on easily.    
  
“You don’t have to worry about hurting me, I don’t feel pain like the living do, this is like a shitty scraped knee.” 

“Noted.” The smaller elf says working fast, grateful when Kravitz doesn’t seemed bothered. After securely bandaging it Taako grabs Kravitz’s shirt. “I’ll put this in the wash for you.”    
  
“Thank you,” Kravitz says, already feeling better. 

“And uh, I think I have a shirt I stole from Magnus that you can wear,” Taako calls from the other room, walking out with a shirt in hand a few minutes later. “Unless you’d rather stay shirtless…” 

Kravitz smiles, taking the navy blue shirt with 'I think dogs should vote' written on it offered to him. "Sorry to disappoint," 

"No biggie," Taako says sitting down besides Kravitz. "Oh, you're gonna have to explain the stain to Merle, he made the rug." 

"Shit, really?" 

"No I'm fucking with you, we got that from Fantasy Ikea."

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble prompt list https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge


End file.
